


Not Your Goddamn Pillow

by hwcs13



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: “We have to sleep in the same bed bro.”“No we absolutely DO NOT HAVE TO sleep in the same bed.”Dennis said, very pissed.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Not Your Goddamn Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT OWN anything from the show .  
> And there might be some grammatical mistakes 'cause English is not my first language , so ... bear with me!!! :)  
> I hope you enjoy! ;)

“We have to sleep in the same bed bro.”

“No we absolutely DO NOT HAVE TO sleep in the same bed.”

Dennis said, very pissed. As he usually was those days. Mac was used to it so he shrugged and replied lightly:

“Well I’m not sleeping on the floor it hurts my back.” and went ahead and made himself comfortable on the bed that was right in front of them in the inns small room. Dennis, totally shocked by Macs indifference , just stared at him. Then he looked outside the room just to see if there was any place available .

There wasn’t, of course. Because apparently Frank, Charlie and Dee decided to sleep wide open. Dennis didn’t really have a problem with sleeping in the same bed as Mac. They did it for a year in Dees house. It was just his first impulse to disagree with everything that was remotely hinting closeness to Mac.

By the time Dennis was just standing there, Mac had made himself comfortable, ready to sleep. Dennis went by the other side of the bed and gently lay down. He usually didn’t fall sleep easily but that night, a kind of comfort and ease came over him that he didn’t even remember when he fell sleep.

The sun was shining bright on Dennis’ face through the only window in the room. Dennis opened his eyes sorely. He was so pissed at the sun that he had the urge to shout and wake everyone up. But before he could, he felt something on his chest. He felt like… someone was hugging him. He looked over and saw Mac’s calm face gently pressed on his arm. Dennis didn’t know what to feel. It certainly wasn’t suppose to feel bad , hugging never feels BAD. But… was it suppose to feel good?

Suddenly the door burst open and Dee walked in and started talking in her usual somewhat loud bird noise.

“ Hey Den...”

“ Shut up Dee!” Dennis said angrily but with a low voice.

Dee, who was clearly shocked, closed her mouth and just stared at Dennis, hoping he’d give more context to his sentence.

“Don’t you see he is sleeping? You bitch!”

Dee didn’t exactly know what this was. So she said: “ I was gonna say we were going out if you wanna come… We can put a pillow under his arm he won’t even notice…”

Dennis, who looked like he was in a rush, replied: “Its fine! I’m not coming. Just go. QUIETLY!”

Dee whispered something like “Why do I care” and left the room and thankfully closed the door behind her.

Dennis was breathing lightly. He really didn’t want to wake Mac up. He wasn’t sure why he just knew he didn’t. maybe because Mac looked so calm, not like his usual annoying self. Dennis found himself staring at Mac, but as soon as he felt even a little movement from him, he would stare at the ceiling.

This was the only time Mac could hold him without nobody in the world noticing. Not even Mac himself. This was the only time Dennis could enjoy Mac being close to him without the dread of being judged. It didn’t have to be the only time, but it was like that.

Several minutes passed by. Dennis didn’t mind it. He could just lay there for hours. It was the most comfortable he felt in months. Hell, in years. As Dennis was watching Mac, he moved a little in his sleep and pressed his face more to Dennis’ body and robbed his face to his arm. Dennis faced the ceiling again and couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness of the action. Wish he could hold on to it forever.

Suddenly, Mac slowly opened his eyes. Dennis quickly switched his facial expression to his usual emotionless gesture. When he got sure Mac was wide awake he quickly got up from the bed and shouted:

” I’m not your goddamn pillow, Mac!”

Mac, whose eyes weren’t quiet open yet , was sitting halfway in the bed and was staring at Dennis blankly.

And everything was just the same again.


End file.
